


Love live prompts

by Lovelivefics



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelivefics/pseuds/Lovelivefics
Summary: Love live prompts. Short stories.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 1





	1. Diamari

Mari is probably the most mystery person Dia has ever meet. Never has she seen such uncharted energy combined with the carefree manner she uncaringly swats about toward others. It's frustrating to say the least. Behind the scenes, Dia is torn between Mari’s careful manner and the serious lack of appeal she dons.


	2. Chikariko tewcher au

Chika knows crushing on a student is horribly disastrous. Even more when its her own student. She heard footsteps appraching her slowly, until they stopped near her desk. Chika looked up from her desk and inhaled a deep breath, the gears of her body kicking into motion. 

“Takami Sensei, I’ve finished arranging the papers for you. May I leave now?” her amber eyes met with Chika’s garnet filled eyes as she nodded shakily.

“Yes, Riko-Chan. You may leave now.”


	3. Kanandia

Angels were the epitome of beauty, admired for their fierce loyalty and dedication to humanity. During the olden days, humans would worshipped their gods, hoping their prayers would be answered from the heavens above. They appeased with sacrificed goods; appealing meat, fresh fruit, and holy water. The gods drank it in like hungry wolfs, laughing down upon the humans for their conceited ways of thinking.

The humans had wished for a successful harvesting season to sustain their small village and children; they had given away their food to shrines dedicated to their deities yet, hungry became increasingly harder to maintain. Famines ravaged the villages home, destroying their homes while they scrambled for safely. Despite the devastating scene, the humans continued their persistent worshiping, body racked from starvation and fatigue.

Their pleas fell on deaths door with no word of aid.

First came the starvation, second was the tsunami’s until lastly, death sank in.

Months passed until the great famine resurfaced, again. This time, disease had began spreading amongst the humans like wildfire, cutting down their numbers like flies. Children and adults alike died when they drank from their rivers water source, fleaks of patches appearing on their skin until they collapses, never to be woken again.

They appeased to the gods with what little they had, screams in pure torture while they pleaded for mercy. The gods remained silent, turning a quietly watching their pained cries echoing throughout the barren fields. Eventually, the humans

Inventing romance wasn't as bad as it sounded. Humans desired love as simple as they craved pleasure. The job of playing cupid required precise measurements and long stressful hours during one's work. Kanan hated that part of the job; observing the targets (or stalking humans as she liked to call it) until the moment was right to shoot her love arrows. After that, it was up to nature for love to kick in.


	4. Diamari

There were a billion other things she could have done. Yet she was stubborn to a fault, refusing to budge. Everything became so damn hard, so frustrating even she had surrendered. People couldn’t see it but with the way she concealed her suffering with false smiles began to weight her down. The additional stress affiliated with Dia that came tumbling before her like words on paper mache.

To was too late. The damage was done.

The girl she loved once cold and distant was now a whimpering mess, tears staining her beautiful face.

{Who was to blame for her pain?}


	5. Riko chika

The city beneath the sea left wonders to the mind. With its spectacular view and lush scenery, the animals rode its currents, marveling at the gallant shine of the sea. Riko loved the beautiful sea, its magnificent waves causing amok butterflies within her. Circling the tunnel gateways, Riko wolve through the currents in her tail, twisting and turning in corners not even the simplest sharks could crawl their fangs into her.

The sea left many to imagine, but what Riko adored was the tranquility of the ancient seas as her mother had, telling her secrets not even her father knew.

“You were given life from above the surface of the sea, Riko. Born from land and sea, the rarest form of life, given.” She says, placing Riko on her lap. “You were taken from him in exchange for your stay here. It was even a miracle you were allowed in the sea.”

Riko tilted her head. “I don’t understand mother. What are you saying?”

Her mother smiled. “It means, you have the blood of the earth and of the sea.”

“I don’t know what that means mother.”

“You’re a halfbreed, so to speak.” She says, rubbing Riko’s head. Riko looked up, furrowing her brows.

“But isn’t father from here?”

“No,” she mused. “Your real father, was human. Kazuki-kun does not know of your existence.”


	6. Mari no ship

Mari had a knack for art, one way or another as simple as that. 

She sometimes drew things she felt she’d seen before, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on where or how. She had such a simple life, or so she thought, because those pictures made her nervous. They felt like memories but were they really?

Mari is falling, falling deep into the abyss. She blinks open her eyes when she spots a spectral of incandrscent light, quickly making its way to her side. It bathes her in a comforting warmth, spreading its warm glow in her fingertips with slow ease while slighly jarbing her hazy mind. It feels awful warm in Mari’s mind. Perhaps a tad much.

She worms her way from the ocean’s hold on her and chokes, reaching up to grab at something, anything to flee her situation. Several times, she attempts before she tumbels right back where she started. Mari pants in hard breaths, surveying the grstious area when suddendly, it hits her.

No one’s coming to help her.

The thought sents rapid chills through her body and she bits her lower lips, trying to plot aj escape plan. Rendered alone, she has little resources but she hopes, desperely clings onto false hope someone will come for her.

She closes her eyes, thinking of endless possibilities, conjuring up certain images of who’d rescue her and faints.

Mari wakes up in cold sweat, shivers of petirfiried fear clinging freshly to her skin. With a heaby heart, she grasped her shoulders altogether, rubbing them fearcly to quell the renments of fear lodged deep within her mind.


	7. Mari no ship

Mari is a charmer in and out, everyone says that yet she is the opposite of their snarky opinion. She is a cheerful spirit, uncaring and feisty as they come. Uncontrollable when she finds her game, swooping in for the kill, heroic in her mannerisms all with no ulterior motive in hand.

As chairwoman, she has more flexibility with her schedules then other students. If a teacher dared voiced their objection, they’d be dealt with the wave of her hand; advising the adult it was a good idea if they leave for a more educational teaching in another school compared to their little country side building.

She leaves in the middle of the day skipping class with the tap of her feet, bored out of her mind while she strolls through the empty hallway. The students were probably in their respected class leaving Mari feeling a twinge of loneliness. She doesn’t blame Dia or Kanan for ignoring her, they had good intentions for her well being. But sometimes, Mari wonders the alternative; her dearest friends accompanying her to the sea, the quiet shroudy waves of the water touching their feet, a sensation she hadn’t know she missed.

Dreams were best left alone.

Frolicking to one place to another, Mari eagerly stretched her arms, thrusting them out in the air and sighing.


	8. Diamari vampire au

“W-wait.” Dia pleaded. “Slow down.” She tried pushing Mari away, but the blonde pushed her to the bed, straddling Dia. 

“You knew what you were getting into once you walked in.” Mari whispered, biting Dia’s neck. Her fangs raked over her smooth skin, puncturing her veins until blood spilled forth into her mouth. She licked her lips, hungrily still adamantly gulping down drops of blood. “You taste sweet,” she purred. Mari’s hand reached up to Dia’s cheek, stroking her face softly and curiosity welling up her features as her thumb traced over her cheek.

“Such delicate skin.” 

“Y-yeah.” Dia swallowed.


	9. Kananhanamaru

“Run, Kanan-chan!” Hanamaru eagerly shouted, as Kanan begrudgingly treaded across the room. The brunette was seated on the older girl and Kanan was crouched on the floor, leading Hanamaru around the room. Her ears flickered wildly, and her tail wagging along when a hand slapped her back.

“Hanamaru-chan aren’t you tired? Do you want to take a nap while I cook something for you to eat?” Kanan suggested, glancing back at the girl.

“Okay!” she got off from Kanan and sat back on the floor, snatching the remote and turning on to her usual channel.

Her eyes stayed glued to the screen and Kanan relaxed her tense shoulders, sighing when she heard the music from the television. Hanamaru had saw that show once and was instantly addicted, something that worried Kanan greatly. The show was about a woman, who broadcasted news of animals in pursuit and this time, she was talking about a recent case of the outbreak of diseases the animals had transmitted, named; The croner disease . Absurd name aside, Kanan had better things to worry about; namely Hanamaru’s dinner.


	10. Diamari cards

Tucking the card in her palms, she watched as Mari fumble for her cards, reaching toward her hand and withdrew a card. She had one card remaining while Mari had two, the moment she took a card from Dia she grinned, placing the card down. 

The Queen of Hearts left Mari’s hand as she rejoiced, a mile playing on her lips. 

“Today’s my lucky day. It’s my 10 th win so far.”

Dia softly smiled. “Congratulations, Mari.”

“Did you let me win?”

“Not at all, you are quite formidable in your skills, my Queen.”

Mari snickered. “How preconscious.”


	11. Diariko

With a thump, Riko finally placed the last of her items in her house, sighing as she surveyed the room. The wooden walls surrounding her gave Riko a depressed feeling, walking past the doorway, she slides open the corridor of her soon to be home and makes way to her front porch.

Never had she imagined to be moving to the country side, the rural aspect of the area was mediocre in her tastes, especially with the infuriating trees that laid next to her home, spitting out pink petals. 

Really, Riko did a good job. 

Starching her arms at the earlier ordeal, she grunted painfully when her back buckled, rubbing her lower back side, and groaning. A quiet laugh rang in her ear and Riko turned her head to survey her surrounding, searching for the culprit who dared to make a mockery of her. 

“There is no shame in rest after you have done your respected tasks.” Besides Riko’s house, a young woman glanced back at her, smiling at the redhead. Her crimson flowered kimono drawing Riko’s attention. Riko’s jaw dropped at the awe-struck woman


	12. Yoshiriko

Had it not been for Yoshiko, she never would have been where she was today. It had happened on instance where she stumbled on one of Yoshiko’s books. Opening the dusty pages, she turned to a page inscribed with her neat handwriting. It told of a story between a fallen angel and one of a human, the fallen angel struggled with her feelings and the emotional attraction towards the human. Eventually she succumbed to her desires and acted on her feelings. By the time Riko finished reading, her face was bright red; earlier she thought she was reading a simple story, but she didn’t expect it to be this…shameless. 

Shutting the book closed, she placed it near the bookshelf where she plucked it from and pretended she never saw nothing.

“Lily, I got us some snacks! Do you like chocolate chips cookies and tea?” Yoshiko asked, bringing over a tray of unattended food.

“Y-yeah.” She stuttered. “I like them.”

Yoshiko gingerly placed the snacks in Riko’s hand, sipping her steaming tea slowly. When she finished, she glanced at Riko, tilting her head to the side. “Hey…your face is red, Lily. Are you feeling unwell?” her hand wandered to Riko’s forehead, then to her own as she pondered.

“I-I’m fine!” she waved off Yoshiko, laughing it off. “Sorry, I-I have to leave, I forgot something important!” running toward the doorway, she frantically ran down the stairs and to the front door, not daring to look back. 

-=


End file.
